


A Wonderous Moon

by chevalierene



Series: Takarazuka 500 Word Fills [13]
Category: Alice's Lover - Takarazuka Revue
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, F/M, Hatter's a himbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chevalierene/pseuds/chevalierene
Summary: Hatter and Dodo go out on a date in Wonderland for the moon-viewing. Silliness ensues.
Relationships: Hatter/Dodo
Series: Takarazuka 500 Word Fills [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747363





	A Wonderous Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Takarazuka prompt for maximum of 500 words involving a show from Moon Troupe (Tsukigumi) with moon being optional

The moon in Wonderland was a bright orange tonight. Hatter led Dodo by the hand and stopped when they reached a single glass table where a pyramid of food was laid before them along with two glass chairs. The perfect spot for moon-viewing. 

Dodo gasped as she saw the abundant food piled high on top of the table. “Oh, Hatter, how will we ever eat all of this?”

“My dear Dodo, do not worry about such things.” Hatter answered, pulling the nearest chair out for her to sit. She bowed low and sat down. Hatter took the opposite chair. 

“Oh…” Hatter said as he saw a flaw in his romantic date. The pyramid of food was blocking his view of his precious Dodo.

“Um…” Dodo began on the other side. “I’m afraid I can’t see you, Hatter.”

“Nor I you, Dodo!” Hatter said, thinking fast. “We will have no choice but to eat the food so that it will not be so high and we can see each other once more.”

“Perhaps we can move the chairs so that we are closer—”

“Since I am taller I will start from the top and Dodo, you can start from the bottom. Together we can defeat this massive tower of food!” Hatter declared, standing up and grabbing the nearest tart from the top.

Dodo fell silent as Hatter began to eat heartily, crushing chestnuts, peeling oranges, biting the cherries off of stems, and stuffing minced pies in his mouth in one gulp. Soon the tower of food was low enough so that Hatter could see the very top of Dodo’s head.

“I see you, Dodo! At last!” Hatter exclaimed. “I will keep eating so that I may see more of you.”

“Hatter,” Dodo said in a quiet voice, “please stop eating.”

Hatter paused mid-chew on a turkey leg, swallowed, then tossed it behind him. “What’s the matter, sweet Dodo?”

“You are acting like this is the only solution.” Dodo told him. “Even though there is another way that I suggested and you ignored it.”

Hatter was silent. He blinked at the top of her head. “Are you…mad at me?”

“I’m annoyed. You didn’t need to eat so much when the easiest thing could just be moving your seat.” She told him simply.

They were both silent. Finally Hatter sighed.

“I am a fool.” He admitted. “But if I move my chair I will not be able to see the moon!”

Dodo stood up and carried her glass chair over to sit with the food behind her and the moon in front. Hatter gasped and said, “Oh, brilliant idea!”

He too grabbed his chair to sit beside Dodo.

“Was that so hard?” Dodo asked him, tilting her glasses.

“I suppose not,” Hatter smiled sheepishly.

They both turned to look at the brilliant moon. Hatter wrapped an arm around Dodo and she leaned in close. They stayed that way for a long time with the remainder of food long forgotten.


End file.
